1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device holder, especially to an electronic device holder that secures and supports an electronic device in a preset position for convenient operation.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Along with progress of modern technology, various kinds of electronic device have been developed and improved. For example, sparkling iPod®″ in recent years or the hottest product available now-Tablet PC. The most popular one is Apple iPad®, about the size of a book. Besides displayed vertically, the iPad® screen will flip horizontally as soon as users rotate it 90 degrees with an internal accelerometer, just like iPhone®. And it's good for browsing the internet, checking and sending e-mails, listening to music, watching videos etc.
There is no need to hold the electronic device such as iPad® on the hand all the time, especially viewing videos or surfing internet for a long time. When the electronic device is set on a desk, the angle and the angle and position of the screen are unable to be adjusted. This cause trouble and inconvenience in use.